Ghost Love Score
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : Accroché à rien, je me noie dans des méandres de souvenirs que je n'ai pas... Song-fic


_Déclaration de l'auteure__ : Je sais, j'ai dit que je n'écrirai pas de nouvelles fics avant de finir celles que j'ai déjà en cours. Mais bon, en regardant les paroles de cette sublime chanson, je n'ai pas pu résister. Il s'agit donc de Ghost Love Score de Nightwish, qui est, à mon sens, la plus magnifique chanson qui soit (autant pour la mélodie que les paroles). Si vous voulez l'écouter en lisant :_

_/relevance/search/nightwish+live/video/x1pq29nightwish-ghost-love-score-livemusic_

_Je ne sais pas ce que Tuomas a voulu exprimer par sa chanson, je ne fais que l'interpréter à ma manière._

_Alors bonne lecture !_

Ghost love score

La rancœur de l'amour fantôme

Le fracas des vagues cognant violemment contre les rochers insensibles me rappelle la vie mouvementée que j'essaie désespérément de fuir depuis un moment. La joie des premiers jours amenant une excitation infantile s'est évaporée avec le temps. Tout simplement satisfaits de notre bonheur commun, nous avions réglé nos horloges internes à la même heure, pour nous rapprocher d'un sentiment imaginaire. Notre bulle s'élevait dans les airs… pour mieux retomber. Mieux nous briser. Mieux nous réveiller dans un lit froid à l'aube d'un jour nouveau et solitaire. Notre amour nous unissait autant qu'il nous éloigne, sentiment de trahison égoïste qui cache la vérité. Jusqu'à ce que l'on soit aveuglé par une intense lumière venue de nulle part. Jusqu'à ce que le scintillement des rayons du soleil sur la fenêtre nous noie.

**« Nous nagions dans les mêmes eaux de clair de lune  
A des océans du jour éveillé. »**

L'eau bleue énervée m'attire ; sa beauté changeante, ses cris de souffrance d'être enfermée pour l'éternité, les morts qu'elle retient prisonnier pour lui tenir compagnie. Son appel constant poussé par le vent, complice dans son malheur, parvient à mes oreilles dans un doux chant mélodieux et attractif. Je veux la rejoindre, rendre mon corps à Gaia et t'offrir mon âme, te faire un cadeau macabre accompagné d'une coupe de sang. Tu la boiras et, une dernière fois, nous ne ferons qu'un, à jamais, je serai en toi et c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. Pour nous. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pour moi ? M'aimer un instant. Me dire des mots doux, beaux car éphémères. Puis me détester et finir par jeter ton jouet usagé, le laisser dans la fosse des babioles brisées. Ce n'étaient que des mots. Seulement des mots. Uniquement des mots. Comment de simples mots peuvent-ils me tuer, me couper veine par veine en me laissant pourrir de l'intérieur ? Est-ce parce que c'étaient tes mots ?

**« Ma chute sera pour toi.  
Ma chute sera pour toi.  
Mon amour sera en toi.  
Si tu es celui qui me coupera,  
Je saignerai pour l'éternité. »**

Une odeur salée titille mes narines et ramène mon esprit vagabond à la réalité. Elle est semblable à celle de ton appartement, l'effluve que tu affectionnes tant et qui a fini par imprégner ta peau, tes vêtements, ton être tout entier. Tu sais, ce parfum, il commençait à s'imprimer sur moi, aussi. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste pour ne pas t'oublier. Une marque indélébile sur ma peau qui me murmure chaque nuit : « Tu es seul, abandonné, et dans la fraîcheur de tes souvenirs, il n'y a plus personne pour te réchauffer. » C'est une vérité muette. Alors je rêve. De toi, ta chaleur, ton sourire quand tu me voyais énervé, ta façon de tout relativiser. Ces petits riens du quotidien sont ce qui me manque le plus, je m'y étais habitué. Et m'en rappeler ne fait qu'accroitre cette impression de vide constant.

**« Le parfum de la mer avant le réveil du monde  
Me ramène à toi  
Dans un souvenir triste. »**

Et ton absence me pèse un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne veux plus penser à toi. Sors de ma tête et de mon cœur et laisse-moi redevenir heureux !

**« Dans un souvenir triste… »**

Je suis une page déchirée, un brouillon mal écrit, des pensées en vrac posée sur du papier et oubliées sur un coin du bureau. De l'encre ineffaçable qui coule doucement pour rendre les écrits illisibles. Je me suis moi-même emprisonné dans mes créations. De mon écriture confuse, je m'enfermais dans un monde imaginaire créé par mes soins et détruit par les tiens. Dans mes songes, une douce voix m'a chanté une chanson. C'était ma chanson. C'était tellement beau et émouvant que je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir pour ne pas briser sa magie. Tu sais, tu avais ta place dans les paroles, en plein milieu de cette triste mélodie. Je crois que nos noms mis côte à côte la rendaient déprimante et mélancolique. Toi aussi, t'a-t-on raconté ton histoire ? Y figurais-je ?

**« Une sirène venue des profondeurs est venue à moi,  
A chanté mon nom, ma nostalgie.  
J'écris toujours mes chansons sur ce rêve qui est le mien  
Qui vaut tout ce que je ne peux jamais être. »**

Un cauchemar se répète sans cesse, mais je sais qu'il est faux, quelqu'un me l'a dit. J'ai entendu quelque part que tu reviendrais. Je n'y crois pas tellement, les anges mentent aussi, parfois. Ils n'ont pas tous un bon fond, regarde Satan. J'ai l'impression de raconter un mythe dont tu serais le héros. Connais-tu la fin de ta légende ? Moi, je me réveille toujours avant. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrons l'écrire ensemble et aller infester les pensées des humains pour la leur narrer. Les narguer de notre bien-être retrouvé. Comme les personnes sans sentiments que nous serons. Des êtres vivant seulement dans les souvenirs, sans preuve matérielle de leur existence. Si c'est le cas, ça serait le parfait bonheur.

**« L'enfant naîtra à nouveau.  
Cette sirène me le transmit,  
Le premier de ces vrais amours,  
Chantant sur les épaules d'un ange,  
Sans souci de l'amour et la perte. »**

Ma main tendue vers le vide lointain n'attend que la tienne pour me guider. Au milieu de nulle part, une vieille bâtisse se tient fièrement et résiste aux aléas du temps probe et cruel. C'est là-bas que je veux me rendre. Allons-y ensemble et laissons-nous tranquillement mourir, s'il te plaît. Allumons toutes les lumières sans jamais nous laisser envelopper par nos ombres. A l'abandon de nos vies dépourvues d'utilité, avec pour seule vue un paysage démeublé, ça doit être magnifique de voir ton sourire se refléter dans rien… En ce moment, tout ce que j'aperçois, c'est la nuit qui s'infiltre librement en moi. Je ne distingue plus aucune forme devant moi, puis-je faire chemin arrière pour rechercher une once de luminosité ? Je sais que c'est impossible, je ne peux qu'avancer dans l'inconnu de cette mer de souvenirs. Tom image n'est pas aussi lumineuse que toi, elle ne m'éclaire pas assez.

**« Ramène-moi à la maison ou laisse-moi exister  
Mon amour dans le cœur sombre de la nuit.  
J'ai perdu le chemin devant moi,  
Celui qui est derrière moi me guidera. »**

Ton visage se dessine devant moi en perdant de sa netteté. Je refuse ! Je ne veux plus penser, je veux juste retrouver l'ordre et la justesse de tes mots. Mais tu es comme ces vagues qui ne cessent de se mouvoir en effaçant toute trace de leur passage, en emportant avec elles les quelques aventureux. Je veux en faire partie, porte-moi jusqu'à toi et utilise la colle de tes paroles pour ressouder les morceaux de mon cœur. Et serre-moi. Fort. Tellement fort. Etouffe-moi par ton étreinte et laisse-moi te retrouver, c'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien, chez moi, avec toi. Comme ces trésors oubliés protégés à jamais par des profondeurs attachées à leur présence. Vas-y, fais-le maintenant, ou ajoute une autre blessure à mon âme meurtrie par ta cruauté. Elles font partie des plaies qui ne cicatrisent pas.

**« Emmène-moi,  
Guéris-moi,  
Tue-moi,  
Ramène-moi à la maison.  
Par tous les moyens.  
Par tous les jours.  
Rien qu'une autre boucle dans le nœud coulant du pendu. »**

Un souffle récurrent résonne ici et s'insinue en moi pour me transporter dans notre lit. Est-ce bien ta respiration que j'entends ? Tu t'es juste endormi un instant et ne tardera pas à te réveiller pour venir me chercher, c'est ça ?

**« Emmène-moi, guéris-moi, tue-moi, ramène-moi à la maison.  
Par tous les moyens, tous les jours.  
Je continue de nous regarder dormir. »**

Le manque de nos nuits animées par nos corps excités et nos esprits en transe se fait sentir. Au rythme de nos envies saccadées, nos pensées s'alliaient pour repousser les barrières du sens moral. Et sur le chemin d'aisance où nous nous dirigions, nos gestes symbolisaient notre envie de n'écouter que nos besoins charnels. Et de refouler tous les principes inculqués aux humains. L'immoralité. La débauche. L'obscénité. La dépravation. L'indécence. Tant de tentations auxquelles nous avions cédé. Je me sentais comme les premiers hommes qui avaient péché. C'est dans notre nature de se livrer au mal, c'est tellement plus facile. Et tout comme eux, nous avons été punis. Mais c'était si bon de sentir que l'on s'appartenait même pour un instant, alors si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter.

**« Revis l'ancien péché d'Adam et Eve,  
De toi et moi,  
Pardonne la bête adoratrice. »**

Utilise ton pouvoir et interviens sur mes souvenirs. Efface-les. Les tiens. Les nôtres. Ceux qui me font souffrir. Remontons le temps et retournons à nos moments heureux. Quand je ne te connaissais pas et que je n'étais pas encore moi. Avant que tu ne viennes me compléter. Tu sais, à ma naissance, je ne me montrais ni orgueilleux, ni envieux. Je ne mentais pas encore. Lors de ma réincarnation, je veux retrouver mon innocence. Je veux te retrouver. Peux-tu, comme cette eau salée, venir envelopper mon être et m'enlever cette fausse enveloppe qui me protégeait de tout ? C'est mon ultime et inavouable souhait. Mes cheveux dansant au gré du vent frétillent d'impatience de retrouver ta main venant les caresser. Bientôt, ils pourront enfin être déçus, mais je garde le silence, comme tu l'as fait. Pourtant, mes larmes n'auraient fait qu'agrandir cet océan infini.

**« Fais-moi retourner en enfance,  
Montre-moi sans ma coquille,  
Comme l'avènement de mai.  
Je serai là quand tu diras au temps de ne jamais retenir notre amour. »**

Mon salut se trouve au bord de la falaise…

**« Ma chute sera pour toi. »**

Mon salut se trouve au bord de la falaise…

**« Ma chute sera pour toi. »**

Tu m'attends en bas de la falaise pour une ultime union…

**« Mon amour sera en toi. »**

Ton souffle me balaie quelques mèches mal coiffées, il se fait de plus en plus fort. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il ne s'est pas éteint, mais tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant, maintenant. Moi, j'ai arrêté. Je te suivrai même dans la mort. Et si tu ne veux plus de moi, il te suffira de me tuer à nouveau…

**« Tu étais celui qui m'a coupé,  
Alors je saignerai pour l'éternité. »**

Fin

_Alors, d'abord, je trouve la fin atroce. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire tout le temps la même chose, ça craint._

_Ensuite, rappelez-moi de ne plus faire de song-fic avec de telles paroles._

_Mettez qui vous voulez en narrateur et en destinataire._

_Des réactions, peut-être ?_

_Ryû, Ghost Love Score dans la tête pour un bon mois_


End file.
